<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not Gay! wait, Am I? [Tagalog] by ky_angelo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255728">I'm not Gay! wait, Am I? [Tagalog]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_angelo/pseuds/ky_angelo'>ky_angelo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ikon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double B, M/M, Tagalog, iKON - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_angelo/pseuds/ky_angelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ano ang gagawin mo kung malalaman mong naiinlove ka na pala sa kapwa mo lalaki?</p><p>Alam mo sa sarili mo na straight ka, at hindi mo inaasahan na darating sayo yung taong magpapasaya at mag-iiba ng buhay mo.</p><p>Pero paano mo matatangap yung ganitong klaseng pagmamahal? Kung pati sa sarili mo hindi mo matangap na nahuhulog kana sa kapwa mo lalaki?</p><p>Aaminin mo ba sa sarili mo na mahal mo na siya?</p><p>At paano kung tinangap mo na sa sarili mo na nahulog kana sa kanya? At balak mo ng sabihin sa kanya? Ngunit malalaman mong may gusto pala siyang iba.</p><p>yung gusto niya na ibang-bang sayo?</p><p>Ano na ang gagawin mo?</p><p>"TANGAPIN ANG KATOTOHAN NA KAHIT MINSAN HINDI NIYA KAYANG IBALIK SAYO YUNG PAGMAMAHAL NA BININIGAY MO SA KANYA?"</p><p>O</p><p>"IPAGLALABAN MO SIYA, DAHIL AASA KANG BALANG ARAW MASUSUKLIAN YUNG PAGMAMAHAL NA BINIBIGAY MO SA KANYA?"</p><p>Sa buhay hindi natin pwedeng diktahan ang mga mangyayari, Paano kung bukas makalawa magwakas ang ating mga buhay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Annyeonghaseyo!</p><p>Hindi ko alam kung may magbabasa nito, pero gusto ko na agad magpasalamat kung napapad kayo dito.</p><p>Actually matagal ko nang sinulat tong story na ito wayback 2016 pa, iba pa yung mga characters before so instead na nasa drafts ko lang siya naiisipan ko i-edit at palitan ng iKON. Since, uhaw ako sa Double B ngayon naisip ko bakit hindi ko gawing Double B Fic ito?</p><p>This story is romcom pero nagbabalak ako lagyan ng angst and smut. Kahit gusto kong gawing english tong story ko na ito hindi ko kaya mga sis. Hahahahaha</p><p>So ayun, Kahit wala naman magbasa nito or 2 lang magbasa ipopost ko padin kaysa naka tambak sa drafts ko. Lmfao</p><p>Kamsahamnida &lt;3!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hanbin's POV</b>
</p><p>*Kring Kring Kring*</p><p>*Kring Kring Kring*</p><p>*Kring Kring Kring*</p><p>Bwiset na alarm nayan ang sarap sarap na ng tulog tas tutunog pa.</p><p>Kinapa ko yung alarm clock ko nung nakapa ko na siya binato ko sa sahig.</p><p>Haaayy. Makakabalik narin ako sa dreamland.</p><p>
  <em>-After 5 minutes-</em>
</p><p><b>"Hanbin! Kim Hanbin! Bumangon kana diyan, wag mong hintayin na pumunta pa ako diyan sa kwarto mo! First day na first day magpapa-late ka!"</b> Napadilat yung isang mata ko sa sigaw ng nanay ko.</p><p>Inaantok pa ako, ayaw ko pa bumangon wala naman gagawin sa first day ng school papakilala lang naman.</p><p>Bumalik ako ulit sa dreamland ko, at hindi ko pinansin si eomma. haaaayys nakakatamad ngayon araw.</p><p>
  <em>*tok tok tok*</em>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hanbin! Bumangon kana diyan!"</b>
</p><p>Ayan na naririnig ko na yung nanay kong kumakatok sa pinto.</p><p>Tinakpan ko nalang ng unan yung tenga ko para hindi ko siya marinig at bumalik nalang sa tulog.</p><p>Antok na antok pa ako.</p><p>
  <em>*dug dug dug*</em>
</p><p>
  <b>"KIM HANBIN!! Kapag hindi kapa bumangon diyan, hahambalusin na kita! Bumangon kana diyan!"</b>
</p><p>Ayan na ang nanay kong nagiging si dracula hindi na katok ang ginagawa niya sa pinto kundi halos gibain na niya yung pintuan sa kwarto ko sa kakalampag niya.</p><p>Haaaysss. Mukhang wala na akong choice</p><p>Napadilat na ako ng mata.</p><p>
  <b>"Opo! eto na babangon na!"</b>
</p><p><b>"buksan mo tong pinto"</b> sigaw na nanay ko, siya na ang pinaka maingay na Alarm clock ko. Napa buntong hininga nalang ako.</p><p>Tumayo na ako sa kama ko at naglakad ng pa ika-ika sa pintuan.</p><p>Bakit ba nakakatamad ngayong araw?</p><p>Binuksan ko yung pintuan, tumambad sakin yung nanay kong nakalukot ang mukha at tintignan ako.</p><p><b>"Araaay!"</b> hinampas ako ni eomma sa ulo nung hawak niya. Hindi ko alam kung ano yun.</p><p>Hindi naman masakit yung hampas niya sadyang OA lang talaga ako.</p><p><b>"Kanina pa kita ginigising, Ano kaba Hanbin!! First day na first day tatamad tamad ka!"</b> sinermonan ako ni eomma, Medyo pasigaw yung pagbangit niya sa pangalan ko,</p><p>haaay ang sarap ng almusal ko.</p><p><b>"eomma! Ang lakas ng boses mo ang aga-aga mo naman mag sermon!"</b> reklamo ko.</p><p><b>"ikaw talagang bata ka! Manang-mana ka sa tatay mo!, bilisan mo na at mag asikaso kana! Kanina pa naghihintay yung almusal. Pinaghihintay mo! Dalian mo at male-late ka ng Bata ka!"</b> para ng siyang nag ra-rap sa sermon.</p><p><b>"opo, maliligo na"</b> sagot ko sa kanya</p><p>
  <b>"Bilisan mo! Bumaba ka na ah! Wag mo nang subukan pang bumalik sa higaan mo, sinasabi ko sayong bata ka!"</b>
</p><p>Hay nako, hindi padin siya tumitigil</p><p>sinira ko nalang yung pintuan ng makalasap naman ng kaginhawaan tong tenga ko.</p><p>Kumuha ako ng towel at pumunta sa banyo para maka ligo.</p><p>Nagising yung diwa ko nung pag bukas ko ng shower at tumilamsik sakin ang napaka-lamig na tubig.</p><p>Hindi ko pala nabuksan yung heater, pero ayos nadin to, atlis nagising yung natutulog kong diwa.</p><p>Natapos na akong maligo, nag ayos narin ako, nag pa gwapo habang tumitingin ako sa salamin napansin ko yung dimple ko parang ngayon ko lang napansin na ang lalamin niya pala.</p><p>Sinundot sundot ko yung dimples ko sa magkabilang pisngi, ewan ko ba bakit natutuwa ako sa kabaliwang ginagawa ko, tapos biglang may pumasok sa madumi kong isip kaya bigla akong napahinto sa pasusundot ko sa pisngi ko.</p><p>Ano bang isip ang meron ako? Ang aga aga kung ano iniisip ko. Ano ba to!</p><p>Lumabas na ako ng kwarto dala ang gamit ko.</p><p>Nakita ko si eomma na nagliligpit na sa dining table. Mukhang tapos na sila mag almusal.</p><p>
  <b>"Kumain kana muna bago umalis, nandiyan sa lamesa yung niluto ko sayo"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Anong iinumin mo? Coffee? Chocolate drink or mag gagastas ka nalang?"</b>
</p><p>Tanong sakin ni eomma, eto talagang si eomma kanina lang halos mabingi na ako sa mga sigaw niya tapos ngayon ang sweet niya bigla!</p><p>Yung totoo ma? May ginawa kayo ni appa no? habang naliligo ako? Joke lang. baka palayasin ako ni eomma.</p><p>Ano ba naman tong mga naiisip ko. Jusko.</p><p><b>"Fresh milk nalang ma"</b> sagot ko sa kanya.</p><p>Umupo na ako sa at simulang kumain, inabot narin ni ma yung fresh milk na hiningi ko.</p><p>Pag katapos kong kumain, niligpit ko na yung pinagkainan ko at pumunta na sa lababo para mag toothbrush.</p><p>Nag paalam na ako sa parents ko, na aalis na ako.</p><p>Lumabas na ako ng bahay at naglakad sa bus station pa puntang school.</p><p>Habang naghihintay ako sa bus biglang nag Line message sakin si Chanwoo na dadaanan daw niya ako.</p><p>
  <b>"Hanbin hyung! Nasa bahay kapa ba? Daanan na kita papasok narin naman ako"</b>
</p><p>Ano ba naman tong si Chanwoo, sana naman sa susunod agahan niya yung pag message niya para hindi na ako naglakad papunta dito sa Bus station.</p><p><b>"Chanu-ya, bakit ngayon ka lang nag message na dadaanan mo ko sa bahay? Nandito na ako sa bus station malapit sa bahay"</b> replay ko sa kanya.</p><p><b>"Ikaw na nga lang isasabay, mag rereklamo ka pa!"</b> sagot ni chanwoo sa text ko</p><p><b>"Dalian mo! Hintayin kita dito!"</b> replay ko sa kanya. Hindi na siya nagreplay pagka send ko ng message sa kanya.</p><p>
  <em>-after 5 minutes-</em>
</p><p>Nakita kong paparating yung kotse ni Chanwoo. Huminto siya sa harapan ko at binuksan yung bintana sa kotse niya.</p><p>Tinignan niya ako ng masama.</p><p><b>"Ano!?"</b> sigaw ko sa kanya.</p><p><b>"errrr..! ikaw na nga makiki-sabay ikaw pa tong galit. May regla kaba hyung?" </b>aba gago to! Regla daw!?</p><p>
  <b>"gago! Paandarin muna yung sasakyan baka ma-late pa tayo"</b>
</p><p>30 minutes nalang bago mag simula yung klase namin, medyo malapit lang din naman kami sa school siguro 20 minutes lang kaya na. hindi naman ganun kabigat traffic ngayong umaga</p><p>Nakakaingit si Chanwoo, sana ako din mai-drive ko na yung sasakyan ko, haaays si eomma kasi ayaw pa ako pag drive-in, baka daw ma disgrasya ako.</p><p>Hindi pa kasi ako ganong karunong mag drive kaya, kailangan ko pa mag aral talaga.</p><p><b>"Si June ba nasa school na?"</b> bigla kong naalala si June, iba din kasi yung lalaking yun sakto kung dumating sa school.</p><p>Yung tipong natitira nalang na oras ay 2 minutes bago mag start yung klase tsaka palang siya papasok.</p><p>Si June at Chanwoo mga kaibigan ko na yang mga yang simula pa nung bata kami. Hindi ko nga alam bakit ko naging kaibigan yang mga kumag nayan e.</p><p>
  <b>"wala pa yun, alam mo naman na saktuhan kung pumasok si June, hindi kana nasanay"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"iba din kasi yung lalaking yun e. tanyang-tanya yung oras kung kailan siya papasok"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>-School-</em>
</p><p>Papasok na kami sa parking area ng may muntikan kaming mabanga buti nalang nahila siya nung purple hair na lalaki na kasama niya.</p><p>
  <b>"Ano bayan Jinhwan hyung!, wag ka kasi sa gitna ng daan, dumito ka nga sa gilid"</b>
</p><p>Narining ko yung medyong pasigaw na boses nung purple hair na lalaki.</p><p>Grabe naman siya ang protective naman niya. Teka mag boyfriend ba sila?</p><p>Binaba ni Chanwoo yung window ng kotse niya para mag sorry dun sa dalawang muntik niyang mabanga.</p><p><b>"Hala sorry, hindi ko kayo napansin, Ayos lang ba kayo?"</b> tanong sa kanila ni Chanwoo</p><p><b>"Ok lang kami!"</b> sagot nung maliit na lalaki. Ang cute niya.</p><p>Ngayon ko lang nakita yung mukha niya para siyang anghel. Yung itsura niya Gwapo na mas lamang ng konti yung ganda. Meron palang ganun no?</p><p>Mas lalo pa siyang naging cute dahil sa salamin niya. Tapos yung boses niya yung tipong ire-record mo at paulit ulit mong papakingan.</p><p>Hindi ko na napansin yung purple hair na kasama niya kasi tinititigan ko talaga yung mukha nung cute na maliit na lalaking yun.</p><p><b>"Ok lang kami' , makulit talaga tong si Jinhwan hyung sinabi ko kasi sa gilid mag lakad e. ayaw makining sakin. Sorry sa abala, una na kami"</b> nag paalam na sila para umalis. Tumango nalang kami ni Chanwoo.</p><p>Napansin ko lang yung kasama niyang purple hair, Gwapo naman siya, mukhang babaero.</p><p>Tapos yung napansin ko lang yung labi niya ang kissable, yung mga mapupungay niyang mata parang bang may star kapag tinitigan mo. Tapos yung ilong ang ganda ng pagkaka shape. Ang swerte siguro nung magiging girlfriend niya.</p><p>Pero bagay sila nung cute na kasama niya. Mag boyfriend kaya sila?</p><p><b>"Hanbin hyung! Ano bang nangyayari sayo? Bumaba kana diyan. Kung gusto mong magpa late. Mag isa ka. Wag mo akong dinadamay"</b> nakapag park na pala yung kotse bakit hindi ko napansin.</p><p>Masyado ko sigurong iniisip yung cute na bata yun.</p><p>
  <b>"Ayy, nandito na pala tayo?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oo, Ano bang nangyayari sayo bat bigla kang natulala"</b>
</p><p><b>"ang cute nung lalaki kanina no? para siyang babae"</b> tinignan niya ako ng nagtataka</p><p><b>"type mo?"</b> tanong niya sakin. Aba gago to! Ginawa pa akong bading</p><p>
  <b>"Gago! Ngayon lang kasi ako naka-kita na gwapo na mas lamang yung ganda at tsaka yung purple hair na gwapo na kasama niya, mag boyfriend kaya sila?"</b>
</p><p><b>"Wag mong sabihin na yung lalaking purple hair yung type mo?"</b> tapos biglang tawa ng malakas. Aba gagong to! Kinakausap ko ng matino puro kalokohan ang iniisip.</p><p>Yung purple hair na yun? Type ko? Gagong Chanwoo to! Ginawa akong bading.</p><p><b>"Ulul! Boobs ang gusto ko Jung Chanwoo! Manahimik ka nga sa kalokohan mo!"</b> inirapan ko nalang siya, ang aga aga binubwiset niya tong dimple ko.</p><p><b>"sige sabi mo e hahaha"</b> bumaba na siya ng kotse kaya sumunod nalang din ako</p><p>
  <b>Jiwon's POV</b>
</p><p>Gumising ako ng maaga para mag asikaso, ngayon kasi ang first day namin sa school at syempre ayokong ma-Late</p><p>Oo nga pala dadaanan ko si Jinhwan hyung, ayaw niya magpahatid sa driver niya</p><p>Si Jinhwan hyung kaibigan ko nayan simula pa ng fetus kami, mga parents kasi namin mag business partners, pero mas successful yung daddy ni Jinhwan hyung</p><p>Isa sa pinaka mayamang negosyante ang pamilya nila Jinhwan hyung.</p><p>
  <em>-Bahay nila Jinhwan-</em>
</p><p>Nandito na ako sa mansion nila Jinhwan hyung, napaka laki at napaka lawak dito.</p><p>Kung lilibutin mo to, siguradong maliligaw ka.</p><p><b>"Jiwon-ah! Nandiyan kana pala? Saglit kunin ko lang gamit ko"</b> oh nandiyan napala si Jinhwan hyung. Mukhang pinaghadaan niya yung firstday ah?</p><p>
  <b>"Sige hintayin nalang kita dito"</b>
</p><p>Bumalik si Jinhwan hyung sa kwarto niya para kunin yung mga gamit niya.</p><p><b>"Halika na! Handang handa na ako sa Firstday!"</b> ahooy! Mukhang handang handa na talaga tong kaibigan ko</p><p>Teka bakit naka salamin siya?</p><p>
  <b>"Excited na excited ka ah?! Teka bakit naka salamin ka hyung? Akala ko ba mag ko-contact lens kana?"</b>
</p><p>Sabi niya sakin mag ko-contact lens na siya kasi ayaw daw niya makita siya ng <b>love of his life niyang si June na nakasalamin.</b></p><p><b>"Jiwon-ah, hindi naman kami magkikita ni June ngayon e. kaya okay lang na naka salamin ako"</b> kalmadong sinabi niya sakin</p><p>Patay na patay talaga siya kay June, siya ang dahilan kung bakit kami lumipat sa bagong university e. sinundan niya talaga yung lalaking gustong-gusto niya.</p><p>Kung tutuusin mas maraming mas magandang university na papasukan namin, mayaman naman ang pamilya namin</p><p>Ewan ko ba dito kay Jinhwan hyung, alam naman niya na wala siyang pag asa dun sa lalaking yun.</p><p>Pero syempre bilang kabigan niya kailangan ko siyang suportahan.</p><p><b>"Halika na nga baka ma-late pa tayo, ikaw naman kasi bakit ayaw mo ba magpahatid sa driver mo?" </b>yaya ko sa kanya, bakit ba kasi ayaw niya magpahatid sa driver niya.</p><p>
  <b>"Bakit? Ayaw mo ba ako kasama?"</b>
</p><p><b>"oo naman! Nakakasuka ka yang pagmumukha mo! Hahahaha"</b> cute nitong bestfriend ko, sarap ipa-baon sa lupa dahil sa ka-cute-an</p><p>
  <b>"Gago! Halika na nga"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>-Parking Area-</em>
</p><p>Nagpa-park na kami ngayon, yung kasama ko excited na excited bumaba ng sasakyan.</p><p>
  <b>"Ano ba hyung! Umayos ka nga para kang bata"</b>
</p><p><b>"Jiwon-ah, Ano bang sinasabi mo wala naman akong ginagawa ah?"</b> oo wala naman siyang ginagawa, pero yung mukha niya nakakairita</p><p><b>"Yung mukha mo kasi parang bata! Yung batang excited na excited kapag dinadala sa Park"</b> nakakatawa talaga siya ahahaha.</p><p><b>"gago!! Alam kong cute ako pero wag mo kong gawing Bata! Inamo</b>!" ayan na ang hangin na ng bestfriend ko, cute daw siya?</p><p>
  <b>"Ang hangin naman dito, saan ka kumukuha ng kakapalan ng mukha hyung?"</b>
</p><p><b>"ulul!"</b> sabay sapak sakin!</p><p>
  <b>"hahahahhaha"</b>
</p><p>Bumaba ng kami ng sasakyan, maaga pa naman kaya kahit maglakad kami ng parang model ayos lang, hindi naman kami malelate e.</p><p>
  <b>"Hyung! Wag ka nga diyan sa kalsada, mamaya bigla kang mabanga diyan, kawawa naman yung cute mong mukha na sinasabi mo, baka masira ahahaha"</b>
</p><p>Tong si Jinhwan hyung, parang sira-ulo sa gitna ng kalsada kasi naglalakad. Pwede naman dito sa gilid</p><p>
  <b>"Gago ka talaga, wala namang masyadong kotse na dumadaan kaya okay lang siguro na maglakad dito?"</b>
</p><p><b>"hay nako bahala ka nga diyan!"</b> kaya minsan ayoko tong kasama bukod sa lagi kaming nagtatalo, sobrang kulit pa!</p><p>Pero minsan okay din kasama si hyung, naapagkamalan kasi kaming mag boyfriend. Si Jinhwan hyung? Magiging boyfriend ko? No way! Baka magpatayan lang kaming dalawa kapag magkasama kami</p><p>Kapag magkasama kasi kami ni Jinhwan hyung, nababawasan yung mga aligid na babae na nakapalibot sakin.</p><p>Napansin kong may paparating na kotse</p><p>
  <b>"Hyung! May dadaan na sasakyan tumabi ka nga"</b>
</p><p><b>"Jiwon-ah! Hindi naman nila ako maba---"</b> hinila ko na agad siya, dahil muntikan na siyang mabanga</p><p><b>"ano bayan Jinhwan hyung!, wag ka kasi sa gitna ng daan, dumito ka nga sa gilid" </b>Mukhang nagulat si hyung. Medyo pasigaw kasi yung pagkakasabi ko sa kanya.</p><p>Tumingin ako sa sasakyan mukhang mga Med students sila</p><p>
  <b>"Hala sorry, hindi ko kayo napansin, Ayos lang ba kayo?"</b>
</p><p>Binaba nung driver yung window ng sasakyan niya para mag sorry.</p><p><b>"Ok lang po kami!"</b> mukhang natauhan na si jinhwan hyung sa nangyari kasi ngumiti na ulit siya</p><p>Nako baka ma-late kami kaya nagpaalam na ako sa kanila</p><p><b>"Ok lang kami, makulit talaga tong si jinhwan hyung sinabi ko kasi sa gilid mag lakad ayaw makining sakin. Sorry sa abala, una na kami" </b>nagpaalam na kami at umalis</p><p>
  <b>"Tignan mo hyung, muntikan ka ng mamatay sa ka abnormalan mo!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tumigil ka nga, hindi ko lang napansin no!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hay nako, Ayoko ng makipag talo sayo, halika na ihahatid na kita sa room mo"</b>
</p><p>Magkaibia kasi kami ng department ni Jinhwan hyung, magkaiba kami ng Building, pero medyo malapit lang naman yung building ko sa department nila</p><p>Department of Engineering kasi ako samantalang si Jinhwan hyung, Department of Fine Arts.</p><p>Nung nasa tapat na kami ng building niya, nagpaaalam na siya sakin na papasok na daw siya sa room niya.</p><p>At ako naman pupunta na sa building namin.</p><p><b>"Hey Bobby! Nahatid mo na ba si Jinhwan hyung?"</b> Si Yunhyeong pala, pinsan ni Jinhwan hyung</p><p>Magka department pala kami ni Yunhyeong?</p><p><b>"Ikaw pala Yunhyeong, sasusunod hindi ko na siya ihahatid! Parang bata e. ang kulit"</b> Reklamo ko sa kanya.</p><p><b>"Sige ako nalang maghahatid sa susunod"</b> eto namang si Yunhyeong hindi mabiro, syempre hindi ko naman matitiis yung abnormal kong bestfriend</p><p>
  <b>"Ok lang, kaya pa naman tiisin si hyung"</b>
</p><p><b>"Sige Jiwon, una na ako pasok kana baka malate ka pa"</b> nagpaalam na ako sa kanya at umalis na. Dumating na ako sa classroom, mukhang mag sisimula na yung klase namin.</p><p>
  <em>-Lunch Break-</em>
</p><p>Haay firstday na firstday ang dami agad ginagawa.</p><p>Eto talaga pinaka gusto kong part ng school e! Ang break time</p><p>Teka nasan naba si nani hyung? Kanina ko pa siya hinihitay dito sa tapat ng building nila. Nagugutom na ako</p><p>Tumunog Phone, si hyung pala tumatawag</p><p>"Hello? hyung! Nasan kana? Kanina pa ako nandito sa tapat ng building niyo"</p><p>"Saglit lang, pababa na! eto na!"</p><p>"Bilis---- toot toot toot" Aba Bastos! Binabaan ako!</p><p>
  <b>Hanbin's POV</b>
</p><p>Nakarating na kami sa room buti nalang wala pang prof.</p><p>Medyo madami dami narin mga estudyante dito sa classroom 3 minutes nalang mag i-start na yung klase</p><p>Wala parin si June, kahit kailan talaga tong si June saktuhan dumating</p><p><b>"Oh! June buti naman nakarating kana, wala ka paring pinagbago</b>" sabi sa kanya ni Chanwoo</p><p>
  <b>"Oo nga June! Teka bakit parang ngiting ngiti ka ngayon? mukhang maganda ang umaga natin ngayon ah?"</b>
</p><p>Napansin ko lang kasi yung mukha niya, hindi naman ngumiti ngiti to si June, pero kahit na hindi ngumiti ngiti tong kaibigan, gwapo parin</p><p>Hindi ko alam sa lalaking to kahit saang angulo mo tignan gwapo parin. Yung tipong ang sarap ipa-salvage dahil sa kagwapuhan.</p><p>Kapag kasama mo to si June, pagkakamalan kang servant niya.</p><p><b>"Ang cute kasi nung lalaking maliit, nakita ko kanina sa hagdanan, kinakausap niya yung aso akala niya siguro magsasalita yung aso hahaha"</b> tignan mo to parang baliw, biglang tumawa ang kumag.</p><p>Nakakita lang ng taong kumakausap ng hayop natutuwa na siya? Parang tanga.</p><p><b>"Eh ano naman kung kinakausap niya yung pusa?"</b> Tanong ni Chanwoo</p><p><b>"Natural lang naman na kinakausap yung hayop ah? malay mo naman animal lover siya"</b> dagdag ko.</p><p><b>"Hindi kasi kung kayo naka-kita sa kanya habang kinakausap yung aso, matutuwa kayo at idagdag mo pa yung kaka cute-an niya"</b> Ang weird ngayon ni June, ano ba nangyayari sa kanya? Hindi naman siya ganito sa iba.</p><p><b>"Errr. Ang weird mo June hyung"</b> Nagtatakang sinabi sa kanya ni Chanwoo</p><p><b>"June baka naman....."</b> hindi ko natuloy yung sinabi ko kasi biglang tinuloy ni Chanwoo</p><p>
  <b>"Type mo siguro yung maliit lalaki no?"</b>
</p><p>Nagulat yung mukha ni June, yung ngiti sa mga mata niya kanina biglang nanlisik kay Chanwoo</p><p><b>"Gago! tigilin mo ko! Boobs ang gusto ko"</b> tapos binatukan niya si Chanwoo</p><p><b>"hahahaha Parehas kayo ni hanbin hyung, Bottomesa"</b> Aba! Gagong to! Ako na naman pinag diskitahan!</p><p>
  <b>"Gago ka, ako na naman Trip mo! Inamo ka. Manahimik ka nga!"</b>
</p><p><b>"Bakit hanbin hyung, Nakahanap kana ba ng Boyfriend mo?"</b> gago tong si June, dumagdag pa!</p><p>
  <b>"SHIIT! TIGILAN NIYO NGA AKO!"</b>
</p><p>Susuntukin ko sana tong dalawang to kaso biglang nagsi-takbuhan.</p><p>Aba mukhang hinahamon talaga ako ng mga kumag na to!</p><p>Paikot-ikot kami sa classroom na naghahabulan, tangina hindi ko sila mahuli dahil sa mga punyetang classmate naming naka-harang.</p><p>Nung nahawakan ko si chanwoo para suntukin biglang pumasok yung professor namin</p><p>Shit! Bakit si Yang Hyunsuk pa? tong teacher na to sobrang terror to! Namamahiya to</p><p>Bakit siya pa?</p><p>Bigla kaming napa hinto sa kahuratan namin at umupo na sa kanya kanyang silya.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heavy Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jiwon'sPOV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>-Cafeteria-</em>
</p><p>Palakad na kami ngayon sa canteen, pero parang napansin ko lang bakit andaming babae dito? Anong meron? May Model ba?</p><p>
  <b>"Andaming tao, makakain kaya tayo?"</b>
</p><p>Madaming ngang tao, tinignan ko yung mga babae kung ano ba yung tinitignana nila.</p><p>Tumingin ako sa table kung saan sila naka tingin. May tatlong estudyante na nakaupo dun, palagay ko yung matangkad yung tinitignan nila.</p><p>
  <b>"Baka artista yun hyung kaya nagkakagulo sila"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"ah? Sinong artista? Tignan nga natin"</b>
</p><p><b>"Wag na! ang tsismoso naman nito"</b> syempre tsismoso din ako kaya nagpahila din ako kay jinhwan hyung</p><p>Nung medyo naka lapit na kami, teka parang si June to?</p><p><b>"Shit! Si June! Halika na dali baka Makita nila tayo!"</b> hinatak niya ako palabas ng canteen</p><p>Tinignan ko kung si June niya nga, pagtingin ko nakatingin silang tatlo samin ni Jinhwan hyung, bakit? Anong meron? Bat naka tingin sila samin?</p><p>
  <b>"Jinhwan hyung! Naka tingin sila satin oh! Tignan mo!"</b>
</p><p><b>"Shit Kim Jiwon! Wag kang tumingin! Nakakahiya nakita ako ni June ng naka salamin! Ang panget panget ko!"</b> bigla niyang tinakpan yung mata ko para hindi ako maka tingin sa kanila, at hinila niya na ako palabas ng canteen</p><p>
  <b>"Teka lang!, gutom na ako! Halika na balik na tayo sa canteen! Hindi ka naman kilala ng love of your life mo e! okay lang naman na makita ka niyang naka salamin ka! Panget ka naman talaga"</b>
</p><p><b>"Ayoko padin! Alam kong wala akong pag-asa kay June pero ayoko makita niya akong naka salamin!, dun nalang tayo kumain sa Café na yun oh!"</b> tinuro niya yung coffee shop na malapit dito sa cafeteria</p><p><b>"Gago kaba? Puro Kape lang naman nandiyan! Gusto ko ng pagkain!" </b>Abnormal to, anong kakainin namin sa coffee shop? Gutom na gutom pa naman ako</p><p><b>"May tinapay diyan! Wag kana ma-arte! Halika na! Libre nalang kita!"</b> Lumaki yung tenga ko sa pagkakarining kong LIBRE daw!</p><p>
  <b>"Talaga?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oo! Ayaw mo?"</b>
</p><p><b>"Sige mapilit ka e! tara libre mo na ako, kaya gustong gusto kita kasama e"</b> pang uuto ko sa kanya</p><p>
  <b>"Gago!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"HAHAHA"</b>
</p><p>Natapos na kami kumain sa café na to, masarap naman yung mga desserts nila</p><p>Etong si jinhwan hyung kanina pa ako naiirita dito e, simula kasi nung kumakain kami, bukhang bibig niya si June hubby niya! Kanina pa kwento ng kwento ayaw tumigil</p><p>Paulit-ulit yung sinasabi niyang nakita daw siya ni June na ang Panget niya.</p><p>Pagkatapos namin kumain bumalik na kami sa klase namin.</p><p>
  <b>Hanbin'sPOV</b>
</p><p>-Cafeteria-­­</p><p>Lunch Break na namin ngayon at as usual nandito kami sa lagi naming kinakainan dito sa canteen</p><p>Kapag dito kami kumakain laging madaming babae ang nandito at nakatangin sa table namin</p><p>Pano ba naman kasi, ikaw ba naman may kasamang saksakan ng gwapo</p><p>Tong si June sanay na sa ganito hindi na niya pinapansin yung mga babaeng naka palibot sa kanya</p><p>Kung ako lang pinagpapantasyahan ng mga babaeng yan, baka na i-kama ko na silang lahat.</p><p><b>"Ang cool naman niyan June hyung!"</b> napatingin ako kay Chanwoo tinutukoy niya yung drawing na ginawa ni June</p><p><b>"Siya ba yung tinutukoy mo kanina?"</b> Ang galing kasi nung drawing niya,</p><p>Isang lalaking naka salamin na may hawak na pusa</p><p><b>"Oo, Ang cute niya diba?" </b>tinignan ko mabuti yung drawing niya</p><p><b>"Teka June parang namumukhaan ko siya, diba siya yung muntikan nating mabanga kanina hanbin hyung?"</b> kinuha niya yung drawing kay June</p><p>Tinignan ko mabuti yung drawing</p><p><b>"oo nga no?! Siya yung maliit na naka salamin kanina na gwapo pero mas lamang yung ganda, diba chanu-ya?"</b> hindi ako nagkakamali siya nga yun!</p><p>No wonder bakit tuwang tuwa sa kanya si June, ikaw ba naman kasi makakakita ng parang anghel</p><p><b>"Talaga? Nakita niyo siya kanina? Natanong niyo yung pangalan?"</b> Ay iba din tong kumag na to! Ngayong ngiting ngiti na ang weird talaga nitong gagong to</p><p><b>"Pero parang may boyfriend na yan June?"</b> oo nga feeling ko rin boyfriend niya yung kasama niya</p><p><b>"Pero wag kang mag alala kayang kayang agawin ni hanbin hyung yan!"</b> Aba sira ulo to! Hindi talaga siya titigil</p><p><b>"Tanngina ka talaga Jung Chanwoo! Manahimik ka na nga!"</b> Inirapan ko nalang siya ayoko na makipag talo haaays</p><p><b>"fuckers tulungan niyo naman akong Alamin Pangalan niya"</b> Ay si Mayor kumikilos na!</p><p><b>"Akala ko ba June hyung, Boobs ang gusto mo?"</b> Agree ako sayo chanwoo! Natumpak mo! Sige pag initan natin tong kumag na to!</p><p><b>"Gago! Syempre boobs ang gusto ko! At hindi ako bading inamo ka! Wag mo ko igaya kay hanbin hyung na nakahanap na agad ng Boyfriend!, at tsaka na we-weirdan lang talaga ako sa kanya"</b> Aba gagong to sakin na naman binaling!</p><p><b>"Tangina!"</b> ang sarap ipa tumba ng mga kaibigan ko jusko!</p><p><b>"Oh! Ayun pala yung mga Boyfriend niyo oh!"</b> napatingin kami sa tinuturo ni Chanwoo</p><p>Oo nga sila nga, magkasama parin sila</p><p>Siguro mag boyfriend talaga sila? Well, bagay naman sila e</p><p>Tinignan ko yung nasa harap kong si June</p><p>Hindi mai-pinta yung mukha. Ano June? Akala ko ba boobs yung gusto mo? Eh bakit parang toro kana diyan?</p><p>Nagka tingin kami ni Chanwoo, mukhang na gets niya yung expression ng mukha na sinasabing 'Ahh.. boobs pala ang gusto ah!'</p><p><b>"boobs pala ang gusto"</b> biglang nagsalita si chanwoo dahilan ng pag baling sa ibang direkson ng mata ni June. Kung makatitig kasi parang papatay e</p><p><b>"Gago, tinitignan ko lang sila, kakaiba kasi yung mga ganyang relasyon e. alam niyo na lalaki sa lalaki, ang hirap siguro nun?"</b> napatingin ako sa sinabi niya</p><p><b>"Bakit June gusto mo maranasan?"</b> tanong ko sa kanya. Seryoso ako sa tanong ko</p><p><b>"ulul hanbin hyung! Syempre hindi! Ikaw ba gusto mo?"</b> Aba! Binalik sakin ang tanong!</p><p>
  <b>"Hin-"</b>
</p><p><b>"Oo! Ayan paba si Hanbin hyung? May boyftiend na nga e! ahahhaha"</b> Tanginang to hindi manlang ako pinasagot!</p><p><b>"Putangina! Naiinis na ako sayo Jung Chanwoo! Namumuro kana!"</b> inirapan ko nalang siya! Gigil na ako kanya.</p><p>
  <b>"HAHAHAHA"</b>
</p><p><b>"Mga kumag 5 minutes nalang natitirang oras! Halika kana baka malate tayo" </b>biglang kaming napatingin sa relo naming at napatakbong tatlo sa room, 5th floor pa naman din yung room namin jusko!</p><p>Nakarating na kami sa classroom ng hingal na hingal.</p><p>
  <em>-After Class-</em>
</p><p>Yess! Natapos din ang unang araw!</p><p>Wala naman masyadong ginawa puro mga introduction palang ng mga topic ang binigay samin ng mga prof.</p><p><b>"Hanbin hyung! Hindi kita masasabay ah? May lakad pa kasi ako e, Alam mo na kapag gwapo"</b> Aay iba din tong kahanginan ni chanwoo ang sarap ipa-salvage</p><p><b>"Mambabae ka na naman chanwoo! Nako may karma ka din! hintayin mo lang"</b> May karma ka din chanwoo! titigil din yang kaka one night stand mo!</p><p><b>"Gago! Sige alis na ako hanbin hyung! Hintayin mo nalang yung boyfriend mo" </b>Aba gagong to, uuwi nalang mang ti-trip pa!</p><p>
  <b>"ulul!"</b>
</p><p>Umalis na si chanwoo teka nasan ba si June?</p><p>Ayun!</p><p>Grabe naman tong lalaking to, tapos na yung klase nag aaral pa din!</p><p><b>"June! Tama na yung kaka revise ng mga topics! Uwi na ako ah?!"</b> nag paalam na ako sa kanya.</p><p>Hindi kasi ako pwede sumabay sa kanya pauwi kasi iba yung way niya. Lumabas na ako ng building at naglakad na papuntang sakayan. Mag ka-cab nalang ako para hindi hassle sa byahe.</p><p>Habang naglalakad ako biglang nakaramdam ako ng patak ng ulan. Shit! Umaambon tangina wala akong Payong!</p><p>Ang malas ko naman ngayon araw!</p><p>Maya maya pa biglang bumuhos na yung malakas na ulan! Bigla akong tumakbo at nag hanap ng masisilungan pero wala akong mahanap</p><p>Tangina ang saklap naman.</p><p>Tinagap ko nalang ang kapalaran ko, yumuko nalang ako at nilasap yung buhos ng ulan haaay</p><p>Habang naglalakad ako napansin kong parang hindi na ako nababasa. Tumigil naba yung ulan?</p><p>Pag tingila ko</p><p>Shit!</p><p>May purple hair na pinapayungan ako, bigla akong nakaramdam ng kabayo sa dibdib ko, ang bilis. Ano ba tong kumakabog sa dibdib ko? Hindi ko maintidihan</p><p><em>"Baka magkasakit ka"</em> shit! Bakit ganyan yung ngiti niya? Bakit ang sexy ng boses mo? Tangina ano ba tong nangyayari sakin, hindi ako makagalaw, hindi ako makapag salita.</p><p>
  <b>Jiwon'sPOV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>-After class-</em>
</p><p>Natapos din ang unang araw! Pero bakit ang dami agad na gagawin? Papatulong nalang ako kay Jinhwan hyung sa mga assignments ko haaay.</p><p>Teka tapos na kaya klase nila?</p><p>Minessage ko sa jinhwan hyung</p><p>
  <b>"hyung? Nasan kana? Tapos naba klase mo? Sasabay kaba sakin pauwi?"</b>
</p><p>After ko mag send ng message bigla siyang nag replay. Mukhang tapos na nga klase niya</p><p>
  <b>"Kakatapos lang ng klase ko, hindi na ako papahatid sayo, si yunhyeong na maghahatid sakin"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Buti naman ahhaha! Atlis wala akong aalagaang bata ngayon!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gago! Humanda ka sakin pag nagkita tayo!"</b>
</p><p>Hindi na ako nag replay sa kanya, baka mabato ko lang tong cellphone ko kapag nakipag talo pa ako</p><p>Naglakad na ako papuntang parking lot, parang uulan ah? Nakakaramdam kasi ako ng ambon, buti nalang may payong akong dala, nilabas ko na agad para handa na ako sa buhos ng ulan</p><p>Ayan na lumalakas na yung ulan</p><p>Habang naglalakad ako sa gitna ng ulan may napansin akong tumatakbong lalaki, mukhang wala siyang payong, nakakatawa siya tumatakbo siya papuntang masisilungan kaso wala siyang mahanap na pwedeng silungan</p><p>Bigla siyang yumuko, at hindi na pinasin yung ulan at naglakad nalang</p><p>Nilapitan ko siya at pinayungan.</p><p><b>"Baka magkasakit ka"</b> sabi ko sa kanya mukhang nagulat siya para siyang nakakita ng multo</p><p><b>"Okay ka lang?"</b> May dumi ba ako sa mukha? Mukha ba akong holdaper? Bakit parang gulat na gulat naman siya sakin?</p><p><b>"Aa..ee.. Okay lang ako salamat"</b> pautal utal yung salita niya, mukha siyang kinakabahan teka wala naman akong gagawin sa kanya ah?</p><p>
  <b>"napansin kita kasi, baka magkasakit ka wala kang masilungan, kakaumpisa palang ng klase aabsent kana"</b>
</p><p>Para siyang namumula ngayon, hala anong nangyayari sa kanya?</p><p><b>"Salamat, teka ano pala ang pangalan mo?" </b>tanong niya sakin, mukhang nahihiya siya</p><p><b>"Jiwon, Kim Jiwon"</b> sagot ko sa kanya ng nakangiti</p><p>Napansin ko lang na namumula yung tenga niya.</p><p>At umiiwas siya ng tingin</p><p><b>"Hanbin nga pala"</b> cute naman ng pangalan niya parang babae, bumagay sa itsura nya yung pangalan niya</p><p><b>"Hanbin? Hanbinnie?"</b> pagkasabi ko ng hanbinnie, medyo lumayo siya sakin napansin ko hindi na yung tenga niya yung namumula pati yung buong mukha niya</p><p>Napansin ko yung dimple niya sa pisngi ang lalim. Hindi ko mapigilan yung sarili ko sinundot ko yung dimple niya sa pisngi</p><p><b>"Ang lalim naman ng dimple mo"</b> nagulat siya sa ginawa ko at napa antras siya kaya muntikan siyang madulas, buti nalang nasalo ko agad yung likod niya</p><p>Ngayon magkalapit na yung mukha namin, halos konti nalang maghahalikan na kaming dalawa</p><p>Bigla siyang napatakip ng mukha niya.</p><p>Pati ako nahiya sa nangyayari ngayon.</p><p><b>"So—r-rry"</b> bigla siyang umayos ng tayo</p><p>--</p><p>Naglakad na kami ngayon papuntang sakayan, hahatid ko muna si hanbin para makauwi na siya, malakas parin kasi yung ulan</p><p>Nakarating na kami dito kung saan pwede siyang sumakay</p><p><b>"Hanbin-ssi, mag ba-bus kaba o magka-cab ka nalang?"</b> tanong ko sa kanya</p><p><b>"Magka-cab nalang siguro ako tignan mo yung mga estudyante oh! madaming naghihintay sa bus"</b> tinuro niya yung mga estudyante</p><p>Oo nga madaming estudyante mukha mahihirapan si hanbin umuwi nito.</p><p><b>"mas okay narin siguro na mag cab ka nalang hanbin, para hindi ka masyadong mapagod sa byahe"</b> suggest ko sa kanya, mukha kasing nakakapagod kapag nag bus siya, lalo't pa ang lakas padin ng ulan</p><p>Mga 30 minutes na siguro ang nakakalipas pero hindi padin siya nakakasakay</p><p><b>"Hanbin-ssi, Halika na mukhang hindi ka makakasakay dito, hatid nalang kita"</b> mukhang nagulat siya sa sinabi ko</p><p>
  <b>"wag na! ano kaba okay lang ako, uwi kana okay na ako dito"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pero hanbin-ssi baka matagalan kapa dito, lalo't pa ang lakas na ng ulan"</b>
</p><p><b>"Okay lang talaga ako dito, umuwi kana Jiwon-ssi baka hinahanap kana sa inyo</b>"</p><p>Hay nako, mukhang hindi ko mapipilit si Hanbin kaya hinatak ko na siya papuntang parking area</p><p><b>"Oy! Ano kaba okay lang talaga ako, wag kana mag abala pa"</b> Nahihiyang sabi niya tapos yung mukha niya mapula na naman, bakit ba namumula siya?</p><p><b>"Hindi na, hatid na kita mahirap umuwi ngayon oh! Tignan mo yung nga estudyante nayun, satingin mo makakasakay ka?"</b> tinuro ko yung mga estudyante sa sakayan na naguunahan sa bus para makasakay</p><p><b>"mukhang wala na akong choice, gusto ko narin umuwi e, Salamat talaga ha?" </b>hindi siya maka tinging sakin, mukhang nahihiya talaga siya.</p><p>Ang cute niya</p><p>Sumukay na kami sa sasakyan ko tapos tinanong ko narin kung saan yung way papuntang bahay nila</p><p>Habang nasa byahe kami medyo awkward yung atmosphere dito sa kotse</p><p><b>"Sino yung kasama mo kanina? Yung maliit na nakasalamin na cute?" </b>basag niya sa katahimikan</p><p>Napaisip ako kung sino yung tinutukoy niya, ah! Si Jinhwan hyung?</p><p><b>"Si Jinhwan hyung?"</b> sagot ko</p><p><b>"Jinhwan ang pangalan niya?"</b> tanong niya ulit</p><p><b>"Oo, Jinhwan Kim"</b> mukhang nagulat siya sa sinababi ko</p><p><b>"Kim Jinhwan? Diba siya yung anak nang isa sa pinakamayaman dito sa korea?"</b> Gulat na gulat yung itsura niya</p><p><b>"Bukod sa kayamanan niya, sobrang cute pa niya para siyang anghel"</b> dagdag niya pa</p><p>Nagulat ako sa sinabi niya, Si jinhwan hyung cute? Nagbibiro ba siya? ang sarap nga ibaon sa lupa nung abnormal kong bestfriend na yun e</p><p><b>"Cute? nagbibiro kaba? hindi cute yun no! ang sarap nga ibaon sa lupa nung abnormal kong bestfriend nayun e"</b> sabi ko sa kanya, bigla niya akong tinignan.</p><p><b>"Bestfriend mo lang siya?"</b> tanong niya, bakit parang kakaiba yung pag tanong niya sakin?</p><p><b>"Yeap, Bakit mo pala natanong?"</b> nginitian niya lang ako.</p><p>Napansin ko tuloy yung grabeng pagkalalim ng dimple niya</p><p>
  <b>"wala naitanong ko lang"</b>
</p><p>---</p><p>Nakarating na kami sa bahay ni Hanbin</p><p>Malakas parin yung ulan, parang mas lalo pa ngang lumakas</p><p><b>"Oy maraming salamat pala sa paghatid jiwon-ssi, babawi ako sayo"</b> nakangiti niyang sabi pero nandun padin yung hiya niya</p><p>
  <b>"Wala yun, Libre mo nalang ako"</b>
</p><p><b>"Libre? Sige ba, para naman makabawi ako sayo!"</b> to naman hindi mabiro</p><p>
  <b>"Biro lang Hanbin-ssi"</b>
</p><p><b>"Baliw, okay lang para naman makapag pasalamat ako diba?"</b> sige na nga mapilit siya e, sayang din yung Libre!</p><p>
  <b>"Sige baba na ako, salamat ah!"</b>
</p><p><b>"Wala yun, so pano una na ako see you nalang bukas kung magkikita tayo sa school"</b> nag paalam na ako sa kanya</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, Ingat ka ah!? Thankyou!"</b>
</p><p>Bumaba na siya ng sasakyan, at iistart ko na yung sasakyan para makaalis na</p><p>Pero ayaw umandar ng makina</p><p>Shiit</p><p><b>"Oh anong problema?"</b> kumatok si hanbin sa bintana</p><p>
  <b>"Ayaw mag start ng sasakyan ko e"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"pano yan malakas ang ulan, mahihirapan ka mag ayos niyan"</b>
</p><p><b>"hanbin-ssi pwede bang mag stay muna ako sa inyo?"</b> wala na akong choice, hindi ko din maayos tong sasakyan na to dahil sa lakas ng ulan na to</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. With Him Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hanbin's POV</b>
</p><p>Sobrang lakas talaga ng ulan, salamat kay Jiwon dahil makakauwi na ako</p><p>Sa totoo lang gustong gusto ko din magpahatid sa kanya kaya lang nahihiya talaga ako</p><p>Nasa kotse niya kami ngayon, sobrang awkward talaga ngayon. Sabayan mo pa ng traffic at malakas na ulan</p><p>Naalala ko kanina yung mga nangyari. Nakakahiya, sana hindi niya napansin yung pamumula ng mukha ko.</p><p>Hindi ko alam bakit ako namumula, hindi ko maipaliwanag yung nararamdaman ko</p><p>Posibleng kilig to, kasi una sa lahat hindi naman ako bading</p><p>Bakit ako kikiligin sa kanya?</p><p>Tumingin na lang ako sa bintana, para hindi niya makita yung mukha kong hiyang-hiya</p><p>Bigla kong naalala yung nangyari kanina</p><p>
  <em>-Flashback-</em>
</p><p><b>"Baka magkasakit ka"</b> Nagulat ako sa kanya, bigla kasi siyang sumulpot kung saan, kailangan ko pa tuloy tumingala para makita yung mukha niya</p><p>Natulala ako, ngayon ko lang siya nakita ng malapitan. Hindi ako makagalaw , hindi ako makapag salita , ano ba tong nangyayari sakin?</p><p>Hindi naman ako ganito dati</p><p><b>"Okay ka lang?"</b> sheet eto na kinabahan ako bakit? Hindi ko maipaliwanag yung nararamdaman ko</p><p><b>"Aa..ee.. Okay lang ako salamat"</b> sheet bakit ang utal ko mag salita?</p><p><b>"napansin kita kasi, baka magkasakit ka wala kang masilungan, kakaumpisa palang ng klase aabsent kana"</b> tangina feeling ko namula yung mukha ko sa sinabi niya</p><p><b>"Salamat, Teka ano pala ang pangalan mo?"</b> umayos ako para hindi niya mahalata na nagmumukha na akong timang dito</p><p>Tinanong ko yung pangalan niya para makapag pasalamat naman ako</p><p>Nagpakilala siya, Jiwon daw yung pangalan niya</p><p>Tapos nagpakilala narin ako sa kanya, nung sinabi ko yung pangalan ko, tinawag niya akong Hanbinnie</p><p>Lumayo ako sa kanya ng konti nung pagkasabi niya ng Hanbinnie, pakiramdam ko kasi pulang-pula na ako ngayon at hindi talaga ako makatingin sa kanya</p><p>Napangiti nalang ako</p><p><b>"Ang lalim pala ng dimple mo"</b> nagulat ako sa kanya kasi bigla niyang sinundot yung dimple ko sa pisngi kaya napa antras ako</p><p>Shit. Bigla akong nadulas akala ko katapusan ko na</p><p>Ngayon ko lang na realized na nasalo pala ako ni Jiwon, halos magkalapit na yung mukha naming dalawa.</p><p>Shit, napatingin ako sa mata niya. Bigla akong namula. Pulang pula, bigla kong tinakpan yung mukha kasi hiyang hiya talaga ako sa kanya</p><p><b>"So—r-rry"</b> natauhan ako sa nangyayari kaya bigla akong tumayo at kinalma ang sarili ko.</p><p>Jusko. Ang sarap magpakain sa lupa ngayon</p><p>--</p><p>Dahil wala nga akong masakyan at hirap talaga umuwi. Pinilit niya akong ihatid sa bahay. At kahit tumatangi talaga ako sa kanya pinipilit niya talaga ako.</p><p>Dahil kailangan ko narin umuwi at mukhang wala na akong choice kundi magpahatid. Malakas narin kasi yung ulan</p><p>kaya nagpahatid narin ako.</p><p>
  <em>-End of FlashBack-</em>
</p><p>Grabe ang tahimik naman dito sa kotse na to</p><p><b>"Sino yung kasama mo kanina? Yung lalaking naka salamin na cute?"</b> binasag ko yung katahimikan</p><p>Nagtaka siya sa tanong ko</p><p>
  <b>"Si Jinhwan hyung?"</b>
</p><p><b>"Jinhwan ang pangalan niya?"</b> tinanong ko ulit siya para i-sure</p><p><b>"Oo, Jinhwan Kim"</b> Jinhwan Kim? Shit! Diba isa sila sa pinaka mayamang pamilya sa Korea?</p><p><b>"Kim Jinhwan? Diba siya yung anak nang isa sa pinakamayaman dito sa korea?"</b> sinigurado ko sa kanya baka kasi nagkakamali lang ako</p><p><b>"Bukod sa kayamanan niya, Sobrang cute pa niya para siyang anghel"</b> dagdag ko sa kanya, mukhang nagulat siya sa sinabi ko</p><p><b>"Cute? nagbibiro kaba? hindi cute yun no! ang sarap nga ibaon sa lupa nung abnormal kong bestfriend nayun e"</b> Napatingin ako sa kanya, Bestfriend niya si Jinhwan? Bestfriend niya lang?</p><p><b>"Bestfriend mo lang siya?" </b>tinanong ko siya ulit, shit hindi ko mapigilan yung sarili ko</p><p>Tangina hindi ko mapigilan</p><p>--</p><p>Nakarating na kami sa bahay ngayon</p><p>Sobrang lakas parin nung ulan, mas lalo pa ngang lumalakas e</p><p><b>"Oy maraming salamat pala sa paghatid Jiwon-ssi babawi ako sayo</b>" nagpasalamat ako sa kanya, nahihiya ako pero nginitian ko parin siya</p><p>
  <b>"Wala yun, Libre mo nalang ako"</b>
</p><p>Ang cute naman nung tawa niya, Sige libre ko nalang siya para makabawi ako sa kanya</p><p><b>"Libre? Sige ba, para naman makabawi ako sayo!"</b> sabi ko sa kanya</p><p><b>"Biro lang hanbin-ssi" </b>ang cute naman nung ngiti niya. Shit! Ano ba tong nangyayari sakin, naguguluhan na ako ah</p><p><b>"Baliw, okay lang para naman makapag pasalamat ako diba?"</b> kailangan ko talaga bumawi sa kanya</p><p>
  <b>"Sige baba na ako, salamat ah!"</b>
</p><p>Nagpaalaman na ako sa kanya, kailangan narin niya umuwi kasi pagabi na, tsaka malakas pa yung ulan, baka mas lalo pa siyang ma traffic</p><p><b>"Wala yun, so pano una na ako see you nalang bukas kung magkikita tayo sa school"</b> kita daw kami sa school? Hindi ko nga alam kung magkikita pa kami sa school e, sobrang laki kaya ng school</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, Ingat ka ah!? Thankyou!"</b>
</p><p>Nag paalam na siya para makaalis, at bumaba na ako ng sasakyan</p><p>Hindi muna ako pumasok sa loob ng bahay inaantay ko muna siya umalis</p><p>Pero hindi pa siya umaalis kaya kinatok ko na siya</p><p><b>"Oh anong problema?"</b> tanong ko sa kanya</p><p><b>"ayaw mag start ng sasakyan ko e"</b> mukha na siyang problemado</p><p><b>"pano yan malakas na ang ulan, mahihirapan ka mag ayos niyan</b>" sobrang lakas ng ulan posibleng maayos niya yung sasakyan niya sa ganitong sitwasyon</p><p>
  <b>"hanbin-ssi pwede bang mag stay muna ako sa inyo?"</b>
</p><p>What? Ano? Shit! Makikitulog siya sa bahay? Sa kwarto? Tangina hindi ako ready'</p><p>Ay! Bakit kailangan ko mag ready? Parehas naman kaming lalaki.</p><p>"Ha? Pero baka hanapin ka sa inyo? Pano yung klase mo bukas?" sinigurado ko kung seryoso siya baka nagbibiro lang siya</p><p><b>"Wala narin akong choice mahirap ayusin tong sasakyan dahil malakas yung ulan, tatawag nalang ako kila mommy para hindi sila mag alala, at tsaka yung pasok ko naman bukas ay 10am pa pwede naman ako umuwi ng maaga o kaya kapag tumila ang ulan, uwi narin ako"</b> paliwanag niya</p><p>Mukhang wala na akong choice, titila narin naman siguro tong ulan mamaya</p><p><b>"okay, halika na para maka kain ka narin"</b> wala na akong magagawa, niyaya ko na siya papasok ng bahay</p><p><b>"Okay lang ba sayo Hanbin-ssi?"</b> tinanong niya ako, alam ko nahihiya siya</p><p><b>"ano kaba kasalanan ko din naman kung bakit ka nasiraan e, kung hindi mo ako hinatid edi sana naka uwi kana at tsaka Hanbin nalang"</b> para hindi siya mahiya pinalakas ko yung loob niya</p><p>
  <b>"ok Hanbin, pero okay lang ba sa parents mo?"</b>
</p><p><b>"ayos lang naman kila Ma, wala naman problema sa kanila"</b> sagot ko sa kanya</p><p>Naglakad na kami sa pinto ng bahay para makapasok na kami</p><p>Pagkabukas ko ng pinto na sa sala sila Pa at Ma</p><p><b>"nandito na po ako"</b> sabi ko kila ma at pa na na nasa sala nanunuod ng T.V</p><p><b>"Oh, nandiyan ka na pala hanbinna sino yang kasama mo?"</b> tinuro niya yung kasama kong si Jiwon</p><p><b>"Si Jiwon po Ma! Hinatid niya ako wala kasi akong masakyan kanina ma , malakas yung ulan" </b>sabi ko kay eomma</p><p><b>"Magandang gabi po, Kaibigan po ako ni Hanbin"</b> nag bow siya sa mga magulang ko</p><p><b>"Ah ganun ba? Pano ba yan malakas pa ang ulan, kaya mo bang umuwi? Dito kana maghapunan, patilaan mo muna yung ulan"</b> Sabi sa kanya ng eomma ko</p><p><b>"Ma at Pa, nasiraan kasi siya ng kotse, pwedeng bang dumito muna siya?"</b> paalam ko sa parents ko</p><p>Tinignan ko si Jiwon, mukhang nahihiya siya</p><p>
  <b>"Jiwon, wag kana mahiya"</b>
</p><p><b>"Oo naman, Malakas pa ang ulan, mahirap mag ayos ng sasakyan ng ganitong panahon"</b> sabi ni Ma</p><p><b>"Umakyat muna kayong dalawa sa taas, para makapag palit kayo ng damit"</b> dagdag ni Pa</p><p><b>"Kamsahamnida"</b> sagot ni Jiwon ng naka ngiti</p><p><b>"Sige ma akyat na kami sa taas"</b> sabi ko kila ma</p><p><b>"Okay, maya-maya bumaba na kayo at i-hahanda na yung pagkain"</b> sabi ni Ma samin</p><p>Niyaya ko na si Jiwon sa kwarto ko sa taas para naman makapag palit siya</p><p>Nandito na kami sa kwarto at makikita mo sa mukha niya na nahihiya parin siya,</p><p><b>"Wag ka nang mahiya, Mabait sila Ma at Pa"</b> sinabi ko sa kanya</p><p><b>"Oo nga e, Ang saya sa Family niyo, samin kasi ang parents ko madalas ko lang makita dahil sa busy sila sa mga trabaho nila"</b> mukhang naging malungkot si Jiwon sa pagkakasalita niya</p><p><b>"Jiwon, para sayo naman yung ginagawa nila kaya sila nagtatrabaho para sa future mo"</b> nginitiin ko siya para naman hindi siya malungkot</p><p><b>"Alam ko naman yun, syempre iba pa din yung nakakasama mo sila diba?"</b> makikita mo talaga sa mukha niya na malungkot talaga siya</p><p>ni-pat ko nalang yung balikat niya,</p><p>---</p><p>Hinanapan ko siya ng damit na magkakasya sa kanya buti nalang may nakita ako na sa tingin ko kasya sa kanya</p><p>Inabutan ko siya ng malinis na towel at damit na susuotin niya para maka ligo na siya,</p><p>Tinuro ko sa kanya kung nasan yung banyo para maka ligo na siya</p><p>Agad naman tumungo si Jiwon sa banyo</p><p>Habang nasa banyo si Jiwon nag-ayos muna ako ng kwarto, nakakahiya naman sa kanya diba, hindi naman ganun kadumi yung kwarto ko pero nilinis ko padin</p><p>Hindi padin tapos si Jiwon kaya nag bukas muna ako ng loptop</p><p>Scroll scroll lang ako sa facebook</p><p>Nakaka boring naman, wala masyadong makita na maganda, sinira ko nalang yung loptop ko</p><p>Message ko na nga lang si Chanwoo</p><p>
  <em>"Chaaaaaannie! Nandito si Jiwon sa bahay"</em>
</p><p>Minessage ko siya kaso hindi siya nagre-replay</p><p>Oo nga pala, nasa one night stand tong kumag na to</p><p>--</p><p>After 20 minutes lumabas na si Jiwon sa banyo</p><p>Basa pa yung buhok niya, Ang sexy niya tignan</p><p>Medyo fitted sa kanya yung damit na binigay ko, tapos sumakto lang sa kanya yung shorts hindi naman maikli sa kanya,</p><p>Sumakto sa kanya kahit matangkad siya</p><p>Napatingin ako dun sa ano niya.</p><p>Mukhang blessed siya.</p><p>Shit! Ano ba tong iniisip ko? Tangina.</p><p>Napansin niya na naka tingin ako sa kanya kaya umiwas na agad ako ng tingin</p><p>Shit! Nakakahiya, pakiramdam ko namumula na naman ako</p><p><b>"Buti nagkasya sakin tong damit"</b> humarap siya sakin at ngumiti,</p><p>Shit! Bakit sa tuwing nakikita ko yung ngiti niya, hindi ko maipaliwang yung narararamdaman ko?</p><p>Ano ba to? Nagugulahan ako.</p><p>Hindi naman ako bading, pero bakit parang pakiramdam ko nagkaka gusto ako sa kanya?</p><p><b>"Hahaha, Oo nga e, buti may nagkasya sayo"</b> tinawanan ko siya, para naman hindi siya mailang, pakiramdam ko kasi napapansin niya yung pamumula ko e.</p><p><b>"Maliligo muna ako ah?"</b> kailangan ko ng makaalis sa harapan niya, kasi kapag nakikita ko siya parang gumugulo yung isip ko e.</p><p>
  <b>"Pwede bang makigamit ng loptop mo?"</b>
</p><p>Tinype ko muna yung password sa loptop bago ko panahiram sa kanya.</p><p>Sa totoo lang ayoko ipahiram, may mga Files kasi ako sa loptop ko na hindi dapat makita ng kahit na sino.</p><p>Pero syempre dahil bisita ko siya, hindi ko pwedeng tangi-han, at tsaka isa pa walang naman siguro siyang kakalkalin sa loptop ko?</p><p>Pagkabigay ko sa kanya, tumungo na ako ng banyo para maligo</p><p>Pagkapasok na pagkapasok ko sa cr, humarap ako sa salamin tinignan ko yung sarili ko sa salamin</p><p>Tinititigan ko saglit yung itsura ko,</p><p>Ano ba tong nangyayari sakin? Bakit ba ganito yung nararamdaman ko sa kanya?</p><p>Bakit paki ramdam ko may gusto ako sa kanya?</p><p>Tangina, Lalaki ako, Lalaki din siya. At isa pa Straight ako napaka imposibleng magkagusto ako sa kanya</p><p>Ano ba tong nangyayari sakin?</p><p>Kailangan ko siguro humingi ng payo sa mga kaibigan kong kumag</p><p>Ay shit! Hindi pala pwede! Sigurado akong hindi ako titigilan ng mga yun kakaasar.</p><p>
  <b>"Shiiiiiiiiiibal!!!"</b>
</p><p>Napa hilamos ako ng mukha, kailangan ko munang kumalma.</p><p>Napa buntong hininga nalang ako</p><p>Ayoko na muna mag isip,</p><p>Maka ligo na nga! Haaays</p><p>After 20 minutes natapos na akong maligo</p><p>Nag sando at shorts nalang ako para presko,</p><p>Pagkalabas ko naabutan ko si Jiwon na nag la-loptop sa higaan ko,</p><p>Tinignan ko siya, mukha hindi niya napansin na natapos na akong maligo</p><p>Naka ngiti siya habang nakatutok sa loptop, ano ba ginagawa niya bat parang tuwang tuwa siya?</p><p>Pagkalapit ko sa kanya</p><p><b>"Shiiiiiiibaaaal! JIWON!"</b> nakita kong tinitignan niya yung mga old photos ko.</p><p>Shit! Yung mga pictures ko nung bata ako</p><p>Ang taba taba ko dito sa picture na to! May hawak pa akong stuff toys na Mickey Mouse</p><p>Walangya ka! Tangina tinignan ko siya tumatawa siya. Shit ! Hindi nakakatuwa!</p><p>Inagaw ko sa kanya yung loptop</p><p><b>"Hala bakit? Ang cute mo nga nung bata e! Bagay na bagay talaga sayo yung Hanbinnie na pangalan!"</b> ngiting ngiti siya sa sinabi niya</p><p>Shit! Imbis na magalit ako sa kanya bakit parang bigla may mga butterflies sa tyan ko?</p><p>Shit ano to? Bakit parang natuwa akong sinabihan niya ako ng Hanbinnie</p><p>Tangina, pakiramdaman ko na naman pulang pula ako ngayon.</p><p>Kailangan kong umalis dito harapan niya</p><p>
  <em>*tok tok tok*</em>
</p><p>Biglang may kumatok sa pintuan,</p><p>Woah! Thankyou for saving my life! Jusko maraming salamat! Nandahil sa katok makakaiwas ako sa seneryanong nangyayari ngayon.</p><p>Hindi ko na kaya ang kahihiyan ko dito</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Handa na yung pagkain! Halika na kayo kakain na tayo"</b> </em>
</p><p>Tinignan ko muna siya, naka tingin na siya sa pinto kaya lumapit narin ako sa pintuan.</p><p>
  <b>"Ne, baba narin kami Eomma"</b>
</p><p>Bumaba na si Ma, tas niyaya ko narin si Jiwon sa baba para maka-kain na kami</p><p>--</p><p>Pagkaba namin sa hagdanan, naka tingin yung buong pamilya ko samin</p><p>Shit!</p><p>Nandito narin pala si Seo joon Hyung? Katabi niya yung asawa niya.</p><p>Dating gangster to si Hyung, kaya nakakatakot gumawa ng kalokahan pero sobrang bait naman samin ni Hyung</p><p>Nasa dining table na ang Lahat, magkatabi sila Ma at Pa</p><p>At si Grandma naman katabi yung bunso kong kapatid.</p><p>Shit!</p><p>Bakit ganyan sila makatingin samin?</p><p>Tinignan ko si Jiwon mukhang nahihiya siya na kinakabahan.</p><p>
  <em>Tangina bakit nandito silang lahat? Bakit ngayon pa kami naging kumpleto?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ano ba to? Mamanhikan na ba kami?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>